Tokyo City
by Kim Uchimaki
Summary: Sasuke Uchiwa a toujours eté amoureux de Naruto , le meilleur ami d'Itachi son grand frère. Alors comment réagira t-il si lors d'une tragédie il apprend la réciprocité de ses sentiments? NaruSasu. .
1. Résumé

La ville de Tokyo

Prologue

Sasuke Uchiwa a toujours eté amoureux de Naruto , le meilleur ami d'Itachi son grand frère.

Alors comment réagira t-il si lors d'une tragédie il apprend la réciprocité de ses sentiments? NaruSasu.

L'inspiration m'est arrivée dans un claquement de doigts et le premier chapitre est en route . Allez feu vert pour les reviews?!


	2. Chapitre 2

Tokyo City

Chapitre 1.

Il pénétra dans l'antre de son frère et fut subjugue par la RARE propreté des lieux - notez bien bien l' ironisme de cette pensée - et en poussant un soupir , il commença a ranger l'appartement douteux de son frère et le meilleur ami de ce dernier. Et dire qu'il pensait que Naruto s'aurait canaliser la chose qui lui servait de grand frère , il était cent fois pire ce qui lui fit apparaitre un sourire. Après avoir passe plus d'une demi heure a ranger le salon, la cuisine , les deux salles de bains et la chambre d'Itachi il s'avança vers la chambre de Naruto et commença a ranger. Quelques minutes plus tard son regard deriva sur l'unique photo de la piece qui représentait les parents du blond , sa mere une femme rousse avec des yeux comme deux pierres emeraudes et un homme blond avec deux billes bleus et des cheveux tels un soleil en plein ete, et lui même etant enfant. Sans s'en rendre compte il s'était approcher de la photo et caressa du doigt Naruto. Il était tellement absorbe par la photo qu'il ne remarqua pas le poignet s'abaisser et l'entrée de Naruto et une fille aux cheveux roux le fit sursauter. Il crut que la terre c'était dérobée sous ses pieds lorsqu'il cru voir ce spectacle : l'exploration de leur cavite buccale contre le mur. Les larmes lui monta aux yeux et il eut comme une balle de baseball dans saa gorge. Neanmoins , la fille avait l'air de le voir puisqu'elle arrêta tant bien que mal Naruto déjà entrain de lui faire un joli sucon au cou sur le cote gauche.

\- Qu'est - ce qu'il y a bebe? Fit Naruto d'une voix rauque.

\- Derrière toi. Fit elle en pointant Sasuke d'un coup de menton.

Il se retoruna et ecarquilla ses deux diamants en voyant Sasuke.

\- Sasuke...

\- Desole. Dit precipitament Sasuke en sortant de la piece. Une larme roula et il l'essuya aussi vite qu'il put. En chemin il crut apercevoir son frere et sans une salutation il prit son manteau qu'il avait deposer sur le dossier d'une chaise et sortit de l'appartement qui l'etouffait.

Cela faisait cinq , trente ou cinquante minutes qu'il marchait dans la rue mais il ne s'en formalisa pas , son coeur lui faisait mal et il avait une forte envie de pleurer " pathetique " pensa t -il , Naruto ne connaissait pas ses sentiments et c'était normal qu'il soit hetero, il était un bel homme. C'est vrai quoi : ses cheveux blonds comme des bles , ses yeux bleus rieurs, joyeux qui prennait une legere teinte rouge lorsqu'il est en colere - et il l'est rarement -, ses trois fines cicatrices qu'il avait sur chacun de ses deux joues, ses levres charnues... Dieu seul sait combien il aimait cet homme. '' Je n'aurai jamais ma chance avec lui , autant l'oublier'' se dit il. Il continua a se maudir d'etre ne homme jusqu'au moment ou il percuta un torse large .Il essaya de le contournez avec une expression d'excuse mais cet individu n'était apparement pas satisfait :

\- Tu devrai faire plus attention poupee. Dit cet energumene en l'attrapant par l'avant bras.

La poigne était brutale , forte et ferme et Sasuke se maudit une fois de plus d'avoir un corps aussi frele qu'androgyne.

\- Je...suis vraiment desole ... Bredouilla Sasuke en esperant que ceci marche.

\- Tu sais poupee... Commenca l'homme. J'ai un moyen tres efficace pour se faire pardonner. Dit-il en le plaquant plas ventre contre le mur adjacent sois, dis en passant, sombre.

Sasuke se maudit une fois de plus ( nda: arrete sasuke tu n'es pas maudit. Sasuke: tu es sur? Nda: euh...continuons) pour ne jamais assister au entrainement de son frere et Naruto a la boxe lorsqu'ils lui suppliaient presque pour les faire ensemble. Et ne put empecher des larmes monter aux yeux quand il sentit l'erection de l'homme derrière lui contre ses deux monts de chair.

\- S'il vous plait ...dis Sasuke ce qui entraina sa fierte dans le trou noir de la galaxie. Un larme coula sur le long de sa joue qui fut aussitôt leche par l'homme derrriere lui , lui qui pensait que sa premiere fois se ferai avec son blond , il commenca a sangloter en pensant a Naruto, lui devrai etre entrain de finir ce qu'il avait commencez...de toute les facons c'était de sa faute tout cela s'il se faisait violer , oui entierement sa faute puis en plus au moins la douleur lui fera au moins perdre quelques peu les pensees et les sentiments qu'il a avec son blond , non qu'il avait avec Naruto. Et c'est sur cette derniere pensee que Sasuke perdu sa virginite.

Naruto a toujours ete quelqu'un de gentil . C'est pour cela que quand Sasuke , le garcon qu'il considerait comme son petit frere fila comme une fusee de sa chambre il delaissa ce qu'il fesait avec cette fille dont il ne connaissait plus le prenom et couru presque au salon ou Itachi l'arreta dans son elan avec une poigne ferme.

'' - Laisse le , il a besoin d'etre seul.

\- pourquoi qu'est ce que j'ai fais?

\- Tu connais comment est notre otouto.

\- Le fait qu'il ne supporte pas les filles va le tuer un jour...

\- Je sais , il ne reste plus qu'il soit gay ou asexue. ''

Et c'est sur cette mini-discussion que Naruto rebroussa chemin pour continuer ce qu'il fesait.

Lorsqu'il se reveilla , la premiere chose qu'il vit était un plafond blanc, etant donne que la vue était le premier sens qu'il retrouva il n'entendit que quelques instants plus tard un bip aigu lui demantront qu'il était sans aucun doute dans une chambre d'hopital.

Il eut un sourire quand il se dit que dans quelques années il sera a la place de ces docteurs imcompetents et que ce sera quelqu'un d'autre qui sera a sa place. Son sourire disparut lorsqu'il se rememora aussi le pourquoi il voulait devenir medecin generaliste.

Flash Back ...

Un garcon blond d'une treizaine d'annes s'etala sur le sol après une course effrennee contre son meilleur ami. Il jura entre ses dents et refusa par fierte sans doute de laisser des larmes naitre de ses yeux. Un autre garcon du même age mais brun courrut jusqu'a lui et lui demanda en lui tendant la main.

'' C'est bon Naruto , tu t'es pas fait trop mal?

\- Non...

\- Tu peux te relever?

\- Oui...Non! S'exclama t-il lorsqu'il essaya et echoua. ''

Le brun qui était nul autre qu'Itachi, mit la main du blond sur ses epaules et mit sa maingauche sous l'essaile gauche du blond et le traina jusqu'a son domicile.

\- Sasuke ! Cria Itachi en arrivant vers la porte d'entree. Emmene la boite a secours vite!

Sasuke qui ne savait ce qui se passait fit ce que son frere lui dit et faillit tomber evanouit lorsqu'il vit SON blond avec quelques echymoses et blessures. Il desinfecta ses plaies et les banderent en disant a son amoureux:

\- Promet moi de faire toujours attention lorsque tu cours et ...

\- Je te le promets mon petit Sasuke. Dit le blond en faisant une petite grimace du a la blessure sur son coude. Et si tu veux même continua t-il , tu n'as qu'a devenir medecin pour me soigner touit le temps.

\- Alors je deviendrai medecin ! S'exclama le brun de huit avec ses yeux refletant sa determination.

Fin de Flash Back...


	3. Chapter 3

Tokyo City Chap2

Auteur: Kim Uchimaki ( qui d'autres).

Couple : NaruSasu progressif.

Note de l'auteur: J'espère que l'attente ne vous a pas perturbée. A vrai dire j'avais déjà finit ce chapitre mais c'est ma mère qui la supprimer de son ordinateur. Et avec le retard de ma beta avec des problemes je pense personnels j'ai essayée de le corriger moi-même…

Disclamair: Les personnages de Naruto ne m'appartiennent pas. Ouiiiiinnnn!

Rating: T. Ne sait-on jamais.

...

Il se leva de son lit en grommelant contre sa nuit courte puis se débarrassa de sa ...quoi déjà? Bof! De la fille totalement nue qui se trouvait dans son lit, avec peu de tendresse vu qu'il n'était pas du matin. Après que la fille soit partit en l'insultant dans sa barbe inexistante il partit se doucher et se dirigea d'un pas lent vers la cuisine. Il retient un soupir désabusé quand il vit dans quel état cette dernière était. Hors que Sasuke avait fuit que hier soir. En froncent les sourcils , il réfléchissait le pourquoi le petit brun était parti avec tant de précipitation. Pourtant le brun devait être habitué maintenant non? Il avait vécu leur enfance ensemble et avait vu les copines de Naruto défilées comme des vulgaires poupées de chiffons alors pourquoi tant d'acharnement ? En soupirant , il retira sa tasse orange vif fétiche et y versa du lait liquide et ses céréales préférés. Toujours dans ses réflexions intenses et en mangeant machinalement ses céréales , il découvrit que quand le tiroir murale s'ouvra la présence d'Itachi. Celui regardait les positions de tasses avec des yeux perdus et quelques peu rougis. En fronçant a nouveau les sourcils, il demanda a son colocataire se qu'il le tracassait.

\- Pourquoi cette tête Ita? Demanda le blond.

\- Rien du tout. Dit Itachi sur un ton froid.

\- Quoi? Tu as pleuré?

\- Pourquoi je pleurerait?

\- Pourquoi ne pleurerait tu pas ? Répondit narquoisement Naruto tout en sachant que le brun lui dira la vérité dans la seconde qui suit.

\- Tout simplement parce que le con de cet enfoire , le fait qu'il est rompu ...avec moi pour cette...fille...ne m'atteints pas! S'exclama t'il en essuyant ses larmes rageusement.

\- Arrête de jouer la comédie je sais que tu l'aimais pas.

\- Et alors c'est moi qui devait rompre pas lui!

\- Mais pourtant tu n'es pas sortit hier.

\- Le téléphone tu connais? Répondit il froidement.

Naruto sentit son cœur se serrer devant l'image que lui donnait son meilleur ami. Avec un sourire éclatant, il se redressa de sa chaise et se dirigea vers celle de son meilleur ami. Il entoura ses épaules frêles de son meilleur ami par ses bras moyennent musclée et énonça d'une voix grave et douce.

\- Allez ! Que dirai-tu d'aller en boite ce soir pour te changer les idées?!

\- Gay?

\- Si tu veux!

En soupirant, Itachi accepta d'un mouvement de tête.

La cloche venait de sonner et Sasuke rangea ses affaires. La nuit dernière se marquait par ses cernes qu'il n'avait pas bien dormit. Comment bien dormir lors de ton viol? Si quelqu'un avait déjà écrit un ouvrage sur cette question, qu'il la lui donne parce que la , il en avait ras le bol. Il sortit de la salle pour entrer dans une autre salle: celle des sciences physiques. Hier, après le fait qu'il ai ete "violé" , il était toujours assis pleurant toutes les larmes de son corps avant de s'endormir. Et lors qu'il fut réveiller , il eut la surprise de se retrouvez chez quelqu'un et par peur surement il sortit précipitamment de l'habitacle au cas ou se serait son agresseur qui était revenu et l'avait amené chez lui.

Sasuke soupira en entrant dans sa prochaine salle de cours.

La sonnerie semblait libérateur du calme et des études, et c'est avec sans grande conviction que le plus jeune des Uchiwa rangea ses affaires. Le professeur Mr Sarutobi Asuma était déjà sortit depuis, et avec un pas lourd, il quitta la pièce. Le couloir était vide et les carreaux blancs semblait briller plus sous la blancheur des néons lumineux. En voulant tourner de sens pour arriver a l'escalier adjacent du couloir, Sasuke se sentit tirée en arrière et plaquer face contre le mur.

Avec sa force , il essaya de se défaire de l'emprise quand la personne se mit a parler:

\- Calme toi, je ne te veux aucun mal.

Sans blague , pensa Sasuke. Tu me plaques contre le mur et je te ferai confiance ne t'en fais pas. Continua t-il de songer sarcasmiquement.

Vu que Sasuke ne bougeait plus, le jeune homme qui le tenait le lacha et il put se retourner afin de regarder l'apollon face a lui.

\- Oui...que veux tu?

\- Je suis le nouveau , Neji Hyuuga. Dit il en levant sa main droite comme pour dire bonjour.

Sasuke la serra avec méfiance et Neji, a la vue du regard qui lui faisait face, ramena une mèche de sa longue chevelure a sa place avant d'expliquer:

\- Mr Asuma t'avais demander si tu ne pouvais pas accueillir le nouveau.

\- Hein? Fit il intelligemment.

\- Pas attentionné en cours hein? Fit Neji moqueur.

\- Non...dit Sasuke joues cramoisis par l'embarras, c'est juste que ..."Je me suis fait agressé la nuit dernière et dormit a la rue a cote des poubelles puis un inconnu dans mon sommeil me prit et m'emmena chez lui la nuit dernière sinon rien de grave" pensa t-il amèrement.

En réaction de son camarade , Neji rétorqua un peu troublé:

\- Et vu que tu n'avais pas répondu..alors il a supposé que c'était une réponse affirmatif.

\- Sans doute..soupira Sasuke, bien bienvenue Neji , et je te souhaite un bon semestre! S'exclame t-il en se courbant légèrement, sur ce cher camarade fit -il avec une pose théâtrale, on se retrouve demain!

Il fit un dernier sourire forcé en se courba légèrement et sortit de l'établissement.

(...)

Jumelles posez sur ses yeux et vetements noirs, il regardait et suivait la personne silencieuse qui traversait les rues de Tokyo sans se douter qu'il était suivi.

Shino Aburame, le plus grand dealer que Osaka n'avait jamais connu. Il marchait a travers les buildings de Tokyo avant de se trouver dans une ruelle étroite. Yeux caches par des lunettes noires qu'il ne quittait jamais, vetements très larges qui lui cachait tout le corps et mes dans les poches, il repensait a ce qu'il devait faire.

De père mafieux et mère prostituée , il avait l'injustice et la criminalité dans le sang. Et chaque soir en vendant sa came a des personnes o combien désespérées et désespérantes, il se réjouissait devant leur mine de zombie ou encore de morts vivants quand il leur disait qu'ils n'avaient pas assez d'argent pour le leur en donner. Il continua de marcher a la ruelle quand il arriva en face d'une porte en métal. Il cogna deux fois, avant que la porte s'ouvrit sur une femme environ de vingtaine d'années a moitie nue qui l'embrassait a plein bouche.

Il sourit devant ce spectacle et rangea sa paire de jumelle en se retournant pour rentrer a son domicile.

(...)

Il soupira devant l'exercice de maths qui lui faisait face. Cela faisait déjà deux semaines qu'il savait que l'autre avait été violé et depuis maintenant deux jours il ne faisait plus ce cauchemar, qu'on lui enlevait l'homme qu'il aime. Le bout de crayon qu'il mâchouillait toujours dans sa bouche, sa main gauche se grattant sa chevelure soyeuse, en face de Sasuke, Neji réfléchissait à ce qu'il devait lui dire cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il avait découvert qu'il était amoureux de Sasuke et trois jours qu'il essayait de lui avouer ses sentiments. Comment ne pas tomber sur le charme d'une personne douce, fragile, gracieuse, intelligente et gentille a la fois pensa t-il. En se raclant la gorge afin d'attirer l'attention de Sasuke, il lui demanda:

\- Dis tu es libre ce soir.

\- Hum..réfléchit Sasuke, Oui pourquoi?

Il réfléchit sur ses mots avant de dire.

\- Juste pour t'inviter a une fête d'un de mes voisins.

\- Je...dit Sasuke en rougissant, je veux bien.

(...)

Les lumières de la ville éclairait chaque bout de ruelle, néanmoins un quartier n'était pas si éclairée que ca, cet endroit nauséabond puait la mort et la désolante a plein nez. A quelques pates de la , dans un entrepôt abandonné se trouvait deux hommes, l'un deux frêle qu'on aurai pu prendre pour une femme mais par le manque poitrine et le regard menaçant feras fuir plus d'un, et d'un autre d'une très forte carrure , semblait discuté.

« Vous devriez quitter la ville ». Dit l'homme frêle en pointant son arme vers son opposant.

\- Mon cher Susanoo, moi? Quitter la ville dit un homme a forte carrure en mettant sa main dans sa poche arrière afin de relever son arme.

\- Oui, monsieur Tsubaki, vous devriez quitter la ville. La police ne vas pas tarder a arriver, et comme j'ai...

Des giros fards et sirènes lui coupa la parole. Tsubaki dans son costume trois pièces, tira sur Susanoo et pris la fuite.

\- Putain de merde ! Dit Susanoo, en se tenant l'épaule. Ses jumelles tomba au sol, son sang coula mais il n'en fit rien, il devait quitter cette friche industrielle et vite.

(...)

Sasuke attendait devant l'appartement de son frère, il attendait depuis déjà cinq minutes et il commença a perdre un peu patience. En toquant une dernière fois a la porte, il sauta presque de joie quand celle-ci s'ouvrit.

Sa surprise fut grande quand ce fut Naruto qui lui ouvrit :

\- Il est ou Itachi. Demanda directement Sasuke.

\- Affaire urgente. Il m'avait prévenue que tu avais besoin de conseil, dit il en se poussant afin de faire entrer Sasuke. Ce dernier entra et dit:

\- Oui, je voudrais...

\- Oui...lui coupa la parole Naruto.

\- Je voudrais...savoir comment s'habiller pour un rendez vous.

\- A cette heure ci? Demanda Naruto un peu choqué , car il était surpris que Sasuke celui qui est toujours dans les règles veuille sortir si tard la nuit.

Tu voudrai que je t'accompagne? Lui demanda t-il.

\- Non Naruto, dit il, je suis plus un bébé. Dit il en croisant les bras signe chez lui d'agacement.

\- Et c'est ou ton rendez vous ?

Embarrassé, Sasuke joua avec ses deux index avant de dire d'une petite voix.

\- En faite,... C'est une "petite" fête.

\- Juste "petite"? Demanda Naruto.

\- Oui.

(...)

Sasuke sortit de chez son frère très grand sourire au visage. Naruto lui avait donné quelques conseils et enfin lui avait donner quelques vêtements sexys de son frère ainees . Il avança sous cette nuit sans lune sans savoir qu'une autre personne arrivait dans sa direction , une épaule ensanglantée. Il passa la rue sans voir celle adjacente qui abritait l'homme masqué.

(...)

\- Je suis juste en face Naruto. Soupira Itachi téléphone a la main.

\- Pourquoi ne vient tu pas alors ? Lui demanda t-il.

\- j'ai un léger problème et je viens de voir Sasuke passer. Heureusement qu'il n'a pas regarder dans ma ruelle , sinon mon pauvre Naru, je serai fini.

\- J'arrive. Soupira Naruto.

(...)

La fête battait en son plein. Des personnes dansaient sur la piste de danse improvisé du salon du voisin de Neji. Ce dernier fit un sourire quelques peu gêné face a cette situation et se tourna doucement certes vers Sasuke qui était derrière lui. Sasuke lui regarda autour de lui émerveillé. Cela faisait bien la première fois qu'il se trouvait dans ce genre de fêté. Pas qu'il n'aimait pas, bien au contraire. Mais avec deux frères protecteurs, lui-même timide et réservé par dessus tout et pas d'amis cela est très difficile croyez le.

Neji regarda autour de lui comme cherchant une place puis quand il la trouva il demanda d'une voix hésitante s'ils pouvaient s'installer la bas. Sasuke arraché a sa contemplation ne fit qu'un mouvement de la tête et attrapa avec une très grande hésitation la main de Neji.


End file.
